1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of virtual networks, and specifically to the management of the relationship between virtual machines and containers in a virtual network and physical machines.
2. Background Information
The reliable operation and management of large-scale computing system networks is an increasingly challenging problem. A typical large-scale system including thousands of servers, racks, and network elements serves many different applications and customers. Software layers such as network virtualization, virtual machines, and containers enable such applications to be deployed more quickly and efficiently. Applications typically have reliability requirements; however, the interdependency between physical layers (servers, racks, network elements) and software layers (network virtualization, virtual machine, and containers) increase the complexity of understanding, monitoring and debugging applications.
Each of these layers can generate detailed logs, can perform events, and can be configured into various states. Information included in these logs and describing these events and states can provide a high level of visibility into the system, which in turn can be used to detect, root cause, and remediate problems with applications. However, this volume of information can be too large for operators to inspect manually. System operators need essential tools that can analyze, summarize, and visualize such information.